A Weasly Vacation
by Rebal Angel
Summary: Ron and Hermione and their four kids take a family vacation to Florida. Along with Harry and Ginny and their three kids and Hermiones crazy family they swim play and have a crazy fun time. First ever Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerI do not own Harry Potter or its characters

Okay guys this is my first story and I really hope you like it.

So please read and review

A WeaslyVacation

"Hermionehave you seen my beach sandals"

"MummyElizabeth stole my doll"

" Well Melody's chewing on my dolls head"

"Mionedid you pack my shorts "

" ALRIGHT"Hermione yelled stopping the slew of demand questions and whining being slung her way. She took a deep breath " yes Ron I packed yourshorts, and your shoes are in the closet, Elizabeth give Catherine back her doll, and I will get your doll back from melody and no Catherine you cannot bring fluffy with you, that ridiculous rabbit is nearly bigger than you are . She sighed and looked at her family and decided to continue now that see had her family's full attention. "now she said " who is done packing" Aidan Elizabeth and Catherine all said yes .

'" but mummy I cant find my bathing suit " said her oldest Aidan

"sweetieyou gave it to me this morning "

"oh ya"he said

With that Aidan , Catherine, and Elizabeth ran out of the kitchen leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

It was the last day before they left on a family vacation to Florida , and the house was in chaos getting ready . They had to get everything done tonight because they had a very early flight tomorrow, they would be joining Hermione's mum and dad and her cousin Alex and his wife Kimberly and their girls Anna who was six and Amy who was three ,the same age as Ron and Mione"s twin girls Elizabeth and Catherine. Her other cousin Dean was coming down with his two kids Hailey who was four and Joseph who was two. Also her Aunt and Uncle were there as well as her grandparents and Harry and Ginny were coming down in two days (They had needed to stay for awhile longer to finish up a case in the auror department). With their three kids , Colin , who were six , Emily who was four , and James who was a year. Ron and Mione were expecting it to be a crazy, fun, family vacation.

The nextmorning Ron was deeply displeased when mione dragged him out of bed at four thirty

"mionethe flights not till seven" he grumbled

" Ron weneed to be there at least an hour and a half before and it's going to take us forever to get the kids up".

Stillgrumbling Ron got out of bed , they got dressed and then they went and gently carried the kids to the car outside. A half hour later they arrived at the airport, they checked in and without much difficulty they got through security. The had had to leave their wands with Harry and Ginny because they were flooing over and Ron and Hermione had to fly because the nobody other than her parents knew she was a witch. There flight took off on times and it was smooth flying for the next ten hours.


	2. To the beach

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry potter or its characters

Okay hereis chapter two hope you all like it

Pleaseread and review

A WeaslyVacation

"Mummy Idon't want to wear sun lotion"

"Daddywere is my bathing suit"

Mummy Iwanna bring Fluffy to the beach with us"

"MioneGinny's on the phone"

"Rontell her I'll be right there, no Catherine you cant' bring fluffy to the beach he'll get full of sand , Elizabeth either you put on the suntan lotion or you don't go to the beach". It was Fridaymorning and they were all getting ready to go to the beach. They had gotten in last night and after a quick supper at Hermione's grandparent's apartment , they had gone and checked into the condo they were staying at. It was a nice place on the beach with a pool and was just down the street from were Harry and Ginny would be staying.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and took the phone from Ron

"Hello"she said

"HermioneI have some bad news" Ginny's said her voice crackly from the long distance

"what" Hermione said

"the kids have all come down with fevers" she said

"oh Gin that's horrible what are you going to do" Hermione said

"Well were going to have to stay home until they get better".

In the background Hermione could hear Harry yelling something about fresh sheets.

"Oh man I have to go Mione," Ginny groaned

" Okay Ginny good luck" Hermione said

Hermione turned around and looked at Ron who was standing there with melody in one arm, Aidan's bathing suit in the other hand. And suntan lotion half smeared on his face.

" The kids have all gotten sick ", she said to Ron as she took melody from him "well that's sucks" he said catching Aidan in his arms and handing him his bathing suit. "Here you go buddy," he said

"Thanks daddy" Aidan said and running to the bedroom to change.

"So what are they going to do?" he said looking back up at Hermione.

" There going to have to stay at home until they get better" she said then glanced at Ron with a anxious expression on her face " The kids were playing with them before we left weren't they" she said

" Ya on Tuesday" Ron said

"Maybe we should check the kids for fevers," she said

"Hmmmmm" Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed melody on the head "nope no fever here " he said " what about you Mione" he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips "nope" he said

"Ewwwwwwwwwww you were kissing" Catherine was standing near then with her bathing suit top on in a funny way. Laughing Ron and Hermione looked at her

"Sweetie" Hermione said, " What did you do to your bathing suit"

"I can't get it on, " Catherine said putting on her best pouty face and stamping the ground with her foot.

"That because you twisted the straps up" Hermione said bending down to fix Catherine's bathing suit "There you go," she said

"Mummy" Catherine looked at Hermione with her big blue eyes "Fluffy will be lonely, I think he should come with us."

"I said no Catherine" Hermione said sternly

"Now go get your brother and sister, we are leaving soon" Catherine turned and stomped into the bedroom to get her siblings.

"Mione why don't you let her bring fluffy to the beach with her" Ron said

" Ron she's lucky I let her bring the ridiculous thing down here Ron it's nearly bigger than she is".

" Yes but she's so attached to it"

"Ron I was attached to a stuffed animal at her age to and I certainly didn't carry it around with me everywhere with me"

"Really" he said looking amused " I remember a story about a certain pink elephant-

" I was six months old Ron, and if you cave and let her bring that rabbit with her I will hex you so hard you will land back home"

"Well how can you do that we left ours wands with Harry and Ginny remember

"RON"

"Alright Alright"

Half and hour later (Catherine had thrown a 10 minute tantrum, when Hermione caught her trying to smuggle Fluffy out in one of the beach bags) they were out the door and walking to the beach carrying towels, umbrellas, and a few beach bags. They arrived and set up near the ocean. The kids promptly made a beeline for the water with Ron chasing after them. Hermione pulled out a book and sat down. A few minutes later Ron came up, took one look at his wife, and picked her up, carried her down to the water, and threw her in.

"Come on Mione" he said when she resurfaced with a murderous look on her face "did you come here to read.

"No" she said angrily " but if I want to go swimming I will go myself"

Ron laughed "Fair enough

They spent the entire afternoon at the beach. At around five Aidan and Catherine were building a sand castle with Ron, Melody was asleep in Hermione's lap and Elizabeth was asleep in a beach chair next to her

"Ron" Hermione said when he came up looking for a pail " we should get going

" Aww but we were just- he dropped silent when Hermione shot him a listen to me or die look

"Ill go get Aidan and Catherine then

Back at the condo they put the kids to bed for a nap and then went to the kitchen to make dinner. After dinner Ron and Hermione got caught up in watching a muggle T.V program that they were both addicted to, and by the time they went to bed it was past 11.

Okay so chapter three will probably be up in a few days

For the next Chapter you will get to meet Hermione's crazy family and Harry and Ginny's kids

See you all later


	3. Will I ever get to relax

Hey guys I'm back sorry it took me so long but ive been busy but don't worry this chapter is pretty long to make up for the wait. So I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in your reviews I really want to hear from you

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or its characters

A Weasly Vacation

Chapter three

"Mummy, daddy, mummy, daddy, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry and Colin and Emily and James are here. Aidean, Elizabeth, and Catherine ran into the bedroom and began jumping on their parent's bed.

Wuh wuz goin on"

"Ow girls those are my feet"

"Did I hear someone say breakfast"?

"Are your sure there here"

"OW who hit me "?

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny" Elizabeth and Catherine chanted still jumping up and down

"Alright girls stop jumping, were getting up" Hermione said

"Speak for yourself" Ron mumbled as he rolled over

"Ron gets up,"

"No I'm going back to sleep"

"Alright then you'll miss breakfast

"I'M UP I'M UP

Hermione could hear Harry laughing as the walked out of the bedroom

"Amazing" he said "all these years and that's still the only way he'll listen to you" Ginny reached up and whacked him over the back of the head

"Oh my god Hermione, I'm so sorry we thought you would be out of bed by ten thirty" Ginny said

Hermione laughed, "Its okay Ginny we were just getting up anyway"

"We were not" Ron said "I was still asleep until some kids" he shot a look at Aidean, Elizabeth and Catherine " woke me up"

" Well I was getting up" Hermione said

" You were not, you were still asleep

"I was too awake your snoring woke me"

"I do not snore"

"Yes you do it sounds like a freight train"

"Well you talk in your sleep"

"I do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

Do no-

"So what's the plan for today" Ginny said over Ron and Hermione knowing if she didn't stop them now they'd go on until noon. "_Married for ten years and still fighting like they did when they were sixteen,"_ she thought

Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at her "well we were thinking of going to the beach again"

"That sounds like fun the kids have been dying to go to the beach"

"Okay so we will meet you there around, say noon"

"Noon, Its going to take you that long to get you to get ready"

Hermione glanced at the kids who were fighting over fluffy. "If were lucky"

It took them almost an hour and a half to get ready, On top of getting the kids ready, packing lunch, and fighting with Elizabeth over her bathing suit, fluffy, sunscreen, fluffy, the rules about the ocean, and fluffy. Aiden decided it would be a good time to drop Catherine's bathing suit into the pool from the balcony above. Then Ron fell into the pool when he went to fish it out with the net. He was still dripping as they walked down to the beach, Hermione behind him trying not to laugh and the kids beside them, with Aidan still sniffling, (Hermione had scolded him for dropping Catharine's bathing suit into the pool and had told him he would have to sit on a chair for five minutes when they got to the beach.

Harry and Ginny were already there when they arrived and as they set up Hermione explained why they were so late

"And then" she said chocking back laughter "when Ron tried to get it out using the net and ended up falling in."

"Ya it was absolutely hilarious" Ron said grumpily as Harry and Ginny howled with laughter

"Well if you had stood was I told you to, you wouldn't have had to reach as far and you wouldn't have fallen in"?

After lunch the rest of Hermione's family showed up. Her parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle, and cousins all came together, piled into four cars and weighed down with towels, blankets, toys, food, a blow-up tire and about five umbrellas. Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny helped them set up and the introductions were made. After the adults sat and talked while the kids played in the sand with the many toys that had been provided. After about an hour and a half, Ron glanced over at the kids "So how long do you think before they start bugging us to go swimming" he asked Hermione. She looked over at them; the boys were playing with a soccer ball, while the girls were making "sand cookies". "Well they look pretty occupied, maybe another half hour", she said sitting back in her chair. The words were barely out of her mouth when all the kids' t ran over and began begging to go swimming. Ron look at Hermione "another half hour eh Mione"

"Ya Mione you underestimated the attention span of kids between 3 and 9" said her cousin Alex

"Well there's no use telling them to waiting". Harry said getting up out of his chair. "Anyone else coming or am I going to have to manage them all on my own"

"Ya I'm coming" Ron said getting up. Hermione's two other cousins got up and followed the kids down to the water.

"Hey Mione ya wanna go in" Ginny said looking at her sister in law

"okay sure" Hermione said getting up.

They walked down to the water and stood at the shore for a while watching the rest of them play in the water.

"Hey Mione come on in the waters great"

Hermione looked at Ginny "I will if you will"

"Alright" she said. They started walking slowly into the water

"Bloody hell that's cold Ginny said "Harry how can you stand it"

Awww you'll get used to it" Harry said

They played in the water for a good hour and a half until the kids started looking a little cold, after they got them out they wrapped them in towels and told them to sit and warm up, which worked for about ten seconds. Then they threw them off and ran back down to the water to build a sandcastle with Harry, Ron, and Alex. Just as Hermione and Ginny were sitting back down Hermione's cell phone rang. "Bloody hell I told them not to call when I'm on vacation, its probably one of the interns" she said picking up the phone

"You gave them your cell phone number do they even know what a cell phone is" Ginny said

" Yes they do and I had to otherwise they would have owled me and how would it look if an owl landed on me while I was sitting on the beach" Hermione said as she got up.

"This had better be good," she said when she answered the phone

"Uhhhh bad time" said Adam Levine Head of the Auror department.

"Oh my god Adam I am so sorry I thought you were one of my interns calling to say they misplaced their keys or something equally as ridiculous"

Adam laughed" No its find and to answer your earlier question, how does the ministry retrying Hugh Malloy sound

" What, on what grounds"

"The grounds that new evidence has come to light"

"The man has been in Azkaban for less than a week, what kind of new evidence could they have gotten that quickly"

"I don't know"

"Dammit, Okay what do you need me to do"

"Nothing big just tell me were the evidence file from this trial is and I'll tell you the rest when you and Harry and Ginny get back.

" Its on my desk still. I didn't even get a chance to put it away"

"Thanks Hermione I'll get it tomorrow"

"No problem see you in about a week and a half"

"Okay Bye"

"Bye

She hung up the phone and walked back to the tent of umbrellas.

"Who was that Hermione?" her grandmother asked

"Just my boss from work "

"Oh okay" she said turning back to her book

Ginny looked at Hermione "What was it about" she said

"I'll tell you later" Hermione said

" Hey guys come and look at the sandcastle we built" Harry shouted

After everyone had stood and admired the sandcastle, which had three towers a tunnel and a moat, and took picture after picture someone pointed out it was five o' clock.

"Ron we should go the kids looks exhausted"

Ya Harry we should go to  
Honey we should leave to the kids are asleep

Everyone packed up the stuff and said goodbye.

"So what are we doing for tomorrow" Alex said

"Its doesn't matter to us" said Ron

"Well we will call you tomorrow" he said

Back at the apartment the kids went straight to bed to sleep without fighting

Okay so that's it hopes ya like it and I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause I have some other stuff in the works.

Bye

P.S please please please Review


End file.
